The disclosed apparatus generally relates to devices used during physical rehabilitation and specifically to devices used in physical rehabilitation directed towards strengthening the leg muscles, calves, and the ankle.
It is known to use various exercising devices for the purpose of rehabilitating or conditioning the muscles and tendons associated with the ankle joint. Typically, these devices involve a shoe-like apparatus designed to be attached to a person's foot and the shoe is then mounted to a load inducing machine or piece of equipment so that the person's ankle joint can be maneuvered in different ways against the resistance produced by the equipment.
Although these devices serve the purpose of enabling movement of the person's ankle against a resistance load to effect a strengthening or conditioning of the ankle, the simpler form of these devices are generally not adequate to the task of rehabilitating ankles where specific muscles or tendons are targeted for strengthening or conditioning. The devices which are capable of targeting specific muscles or tendons are generally difficult to use, are cumbersome, and are limited to use in controlled environments under the supervision of a therapist.